Ballad for the Lost Romantics
by Sparkly Star
Summary: Jeff meets the girl of his dreams when he visits his brother in New York


**Hey guys- long time no see, don't worry I'm busily working away on updating ALL of my stories, heres something new though just to keep you going, its just a little something I'm being working on a long side my updates. Let me know what you think... Love always xxx**

* * *

Jeff Hardy didn't live in New York but he was still there anyway, he had so much time on his hands recently that visiting friends to get a change of scenery was becoming a regular thing with him. Jeff Hardy first saw this girl one afternoon when he was out jogging, since being suspended from TNA, the wrestling Federation that Jeff worked for he found he had more than enough time to spare. But his return date was fast approaching so it was heavy training and getting back to match fit from then on no matter where he was. He must have been out jogging around Central Park for well over two hours now and decided it was time to take a well deserved 5 minutes. He sat down on a bench just as another girl got up.

"You don't have to leave on my account." He quickly said, still breathless from his run as Jeff stretched out his legs in front of him as he sat, not even noticing the girl at first.

"Excuse me?" She asked, as she turned back to look at him.

"You don't have to leave... you got up and left as soon as I sat down…"

"Oh right… no its okay, I was just about to have a smoke, you sound out of breath enough from your run without me blowing my smoke all over you." She laughed politely.

"I really don't mind," he said to her smiling up at her. And that was the first time Jeff laid eyes on her. This girl really was beautiful, not it the most obvious of ways, she wasn't the typical beauty you'd find on the television working with Jeff, but then again that was a good thing… it wasn't the amount of shown flesh which captured Jeff. "Please sit down…"

The girl thought for a second then smiled back at him, "Okay then, I guess you win." She said to him softly as she dropped her bag down off her shoulder.

She sat down on the bench next to him and took out a tin from her pocket that contained tobacco and papers, she took out what she needed and proceeded to roll herself a cigarette. Jeff watched her every move, every little mannerism seemed to capture him.

"What's that you're reading?" Jeff asked, noticing she had a book with her.

"Erm Requiem for a Dream" She told him as she lit then took a drag from her cigarette.

"Was that made into a movie? I think I might have seen that?" he asked watching her closely as she exhaled her smoke.

"Yeah it's been made into a movie, a really great one, but it's an even better book though." Jeff couldn't help but watch the girl as she spoke, the way her words just rolled softly from her lips was enchanting, Jeff thought that she was absolutely breath taking, every single thing about her; he was desperate to know her name. He kept watching closely as she smoked, even that was incredible… "If you enjoyed the movie, you should definitely read the book… I love it, its one of my favourites."

"Yeah…"

"So where are you from? Your definitely not a New Yorker."

"North Carolina actually, my brothers here staying with his girlfriend, I've just come to New York to visit them from a couple of days."

"Oh right, your first time in New York?"

"No, no, definitely not my first time… it is the first time in quiet a while though. So you live in the city?"

"No I'm from Brooklyn, I work in the city though just across the road in that Starbucks…" she told him, pointing the direction, "in fact I'd better be getting back, my breaks almost up so I'd better be making a move, it was nice talking to you though, short but sweet." She smiled as she rose to her feet. She stood in front of him and held out her hand for him to shake.

"Yeah, short but sweet…" Jeff replied in a daze from her beauty. She flashed him another one of her smiles then left in the direction she was originally going in before. Jeff watched her every move until she was out of sight, he tried his hardest but he was just unable to take his eyes away from her.


End file.
